


Every lonely night I sing this song

by Rehtaeh_Elocin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehtaeh_Elocin/pseuds/Rehtaeh_Elocin
Summary: Cas' best friend drags him out for drinks, and surprise karaoke.When Cas gets drunk and sings a song spilling his feelings, will it ruin everything?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Every lonely night I sing this song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. The idea hit me one day while driving and listening to music. Comments would be wonderfully appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Come on, Cas. Come out with us."

Cas had regretting answering the call the second he heard that beautiful voice, and he was regretting it more with every passing second.

"I don't think so." Cas replied.

"But it's been forever. And I miss hanging out with you."

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. It had been a while. A long while. He'd been purposely avoiding Dean for months, probably close to six months now, in the guise of being too busy, when in reality it was pure self preservation.

Dean was his best friend, and had been since ninth grade. They had done everything together, football games, Friday nights at the arcade, weekend sleepovers binging on junk food and movies. They'd even gone to college together, both majoring in education. And, when graduation rolled around, they both managed to find jobs at the same highschool.

His entire life was intertwined with Dean's, and always had been, which, in its itself was great. Spending time with his best friend was always the highlight of his days. But, lately, he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. They saw each other at school, ate lunch together, talked during free period, but anything outside of that Cas had basically stopped doing. He knew he was being a shitty friend, and that he was probably hurting Dean by doing it, but he just couldn't.

He couldn't, because it hurt too much. He'd been in love with Dean for as long as he could remember, and had forced himself to push his feelings down. Ruining their friendship by telling him was never an option, but now he was ruining their friendship by avoiding him. This was a no win situation, Cas knew. It's not like he never wanted to tell Dean, and he would have if he'd ever gotten any indication the man felt the same. But, he hadn't, so Cas had kept his mouth shut for almost fifteen years.

"Who's going to be there?" Cas asked, he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. Watching Dean with a date was always the worst, and he wanted to know if tonight was going to be another one of those nights. Dean flirted, all the time, and Cas could handle that. But when it came to watching Dean with his arm around someone, kissing them, Cas just couldn't take that anymore. It caused an ache inside his chest, an intense feeling of hurt, and wanting more, that wasn't right.

And it wasn't fair to Dean, because it's not like he knew that what he was doing hurt Cas. Dean was the kind of person that, if he'd known, he wouldn't have brought it around Cas. He would have kept his relationships away. But Cas knew that was wrong, and that Dean had a right to date and touch and kiss whoever he wanted. So, he just avoided the situation altogether.

"Uh, Sam, Charlie, a few other teachers from school. Come on, man. It's gonna be a good time. I'll even buy the first round." Dean said.

Cas could hear the pleading in Dean's voice, and knew he wasn't being fair. He was being selfish, and a terrible friend.

Cas internally sighed again, resolved to just get this over with. "Fine, Dean."

"You're coming?!" Dean asked, the happiness in his voice causing Cas' stomach to turn over.

"Yes, I'll come." Cas replied, a small smile pulling at his lips. He couldn't deny that he really did miss being around Dean, outside of work.

"Yes! Awesome." Cas could hear the relief in Dean's voice, and it made another twinge of guilt pull at his heart. "So, see you at 8?"

"Yes, Dean. I'll see you then." Cas hung up the phone and sat back on the couch, feeling the swirl of nerves and excitement that Dean always made him feel.

He looked at the clock, and figured he had plenty of time to freak out then pull himself back together before he had to be there.

A shower was first, and Cas made it a long one, hoping the scalding water would wash away some of his unwanted feelings.

Once that was done, he stood in front of his closet just staring at his clothes for a good fifteen minutes. It was another twenty before he decided on what to wear, calling himself stupid for acting like this. It was drinks with friends, that was it. Nothing more. He couldn't help it though, he wanted to look good, even though, at this point in their friendship, Dean had probably seen him in everything from a suit to just his boxers.

He'd settled on dark jeans, with a black tshirt and a light blue button up over the top. It was nice, but not fancy. It would have to do.

Cas went to the kitchen and forced a PB&J down. Drinking without anything in his stomach was always a bad idea, so even though he could barely taste it, he made himself eat.

He stalled as long as he could, but it was pointless. He'd told Dean he would be there, and he would. So, with resignation, he steeled himself and left his apartment.

The bar was only a fifteen minute walk, so Cas bypassed his car and enjoyed the stroll in the late spring air. The sun was setting, leaving the world in a bright blue hue. This was Cas' favorite part of the day, when everything was settling down, and the only noises were the crickets and the occasional car passing by.

Cas took his time, and by the time he arrived at the bar it was ten past eight. As he entered, he looked around and found Dean sitting, two tables pushed together to accommodate the group of people with him. He had an empty chair on one side, and the art teacher Anna on the other.

He slowly made his way over to the group, and his heart started hammering, instant regret swallowing him as he watched Dean lean over to Anna and whisper something into her ear.

Cas knew Anna liked Dean, it was obvious. The way she was always seeking him out, finding a reason to touch him, laughing and flipping her hair whenever he said something funny. Cas' stomach clenched in jealousy, seeing Anna's hand on Dean's arm.

He forced his feet to keep moving. Dean hadn't seen him yet, so Cas peeled his eyes off of him and looked around. Charlie, the computer teacher, and resident hacker extraordinaire, was sitting next to Dean's brother Sam. There was Benny, the home ec teacher, Garth the guidance counselor, and Kevin from the math department.

The only person who was a surprise here was Anna, everyone else hung out regularly. That realization made Cas feel even more sick. She was most likely here at Dean's invitation. Cas was stupid to believe Dean hadn't invited a girl, and was resigning himself to a night of heartache and jealous pining. At least there was liquor here.

As he came to stop at the end of the tables, Charlie squealed "Cas!" And jumped up, hurrying over to throw her arms around him. "I can't believe you actually came. It's been forever." She said, slugging his arm.

"Yes, I know. I've just been busy." Cas replied.

Cas flicked his eyes over to Dean, and saw him pull away from Anna, turning to look at him with a brilliant smile on his face. "Heya Cas."

"Hello Dean" Cas replied.

Dean stood up. "Well, grab a seat man" Dean motioned to the empty chair next to him. "I'll grab you a drink. What do you want?"

"Beer's fine for now, thank you." Cas replied, taking the seat.

"K, I'll be right back." Dean said, before walking away. Cas looked around at the group, saying hellos. He knew his greeting to Anna was stiff, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be friendly, but he'd at least try.

Dean returned and set a beer in front of Cas, taking his seat back with his own beer.

"Thank you." Cas said, taking a small drink.

Dean took a drink, then looked at him. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I said I would." Cas replied.

"Yeah, I know. But I feel like you've been avoiding me lately." Dean said.

Cas figited. This talk was heading into dangerous territory. "I see you at work every day." He replied cooly, taking a longer drink.

"You know what I mean. Outside of work. We don't hang out like we used to. Did I... do something?" Dean had a concerned look on his face, like he was actually worried he'd upset Cas.

It's not like Cas could just tell him why he'd been keeping to himself. He couldn't explain that watching Dean with other people was killing him. That being around this amazing man was making him ache with need and want.

Cas shook his head. "No, Dean, I-" but he was cut off by Anna leaning over and speaking into Dean's ear. Dean turned to her, and Cas inwardly groaned, downing the rest of his beer. He silently got up and went to the bar, ordering another, and one for Dean too. It was something they always did, whenever one got a drink, the other did too.

Back at the table, he set the beer in front of Dean. When Dean tried to turn toward him, Anna grabbed his arm, diverting Dean's attention back to her. This was going to be a long fucking night.

And Cas was not wrong. Three beers later, he and Dean had barely spoken five words to each other, each time they tried his attention was ripped away.

Cas settled into a conversation with Sam, turning his body enough so he didn't have to directly watch what was going on next to him, and letting a pleasant buzz from the beer begin to wash through him.

It was about an hour later when someone took the small stage in front of them announcing karaoke was about to begin. When Cas whipped his head over to look at Dean, Dean had a grin on his face.

"Seriously, Dean?" Cas asked, annoyed.

"Hey, if I told you, you wouldn't have come." Dean replied, shrugging.

"That's because I hate karaoke" Cas grumbled.

"Which is bullshit, because you have an awesome voice." Dean pointed out.

Though that was kind of true, his voice didn't compare to Dean's. And it was embarrassing, getting up there in front of all those people. He'd been considering taking off anyway, as he'd come here to spend time with Dean, and that obviously wasn't happening, so maybe this was as good a time as any.

Cas picked up his beer, and downed the rest of it. When he set the empty bottle back down, he looked at Dean. "Actually, I think I'm going to-"

Dean cut him off. "You better not be about to say you're leaving."

Cas just shrugged.

"Come on, man. You've only been here an hour." Dean said. Then, quieter, he added "Please don't go yet."

Dean's puppy dog eyes had nothing on Sam's, but they still melted Cas' heart.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed, and Dean knew he'd won. "Awesome. My turn to get the drinks, be right back."

Once Dean left, Cas glanced over at Anna to see her looking at him with an icy stare. He gave her a tentative smile, and she just looked away annoyed, which was ridiculous. It's not like he'd been interrupting their date. He'd purposely been turned away from them for a good portion of the evening.

It was several minutes later when Dean returned, which wasn't a surprise as the bar had gotten quite busy by then. A beer and a shot glass were set in front of him, and he looked up into Dean's smiling face.

"Getting me drunk isn't going to get me up on that stage, Dean." Cas said, already reaching for the liquor.

"Yeah? We'll see." Dean smirked. They both raised their glasses and drank.

At that point, Anna pulled Dean's attention away, so Cas went back to silently nursing his beer.

Karaoke started, a few people went up first, and then Dean was called. Dean looked at Cas, smiling brightly, then winked and headed up on stage. He knew the wink meant nothing, but it never failed to rile up the butterflies in his stomach.

The music started, then Dean began.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes, Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Your hair, your hair, Falls perfectly without you trying_  
_You're so beautiful And I tell you everyday_

Cas listened. The song seemed familiar, but he didn't actually know the words. He was watching Dean, and Dean was looking at their table.

_I know, I know, When I compliment you, you won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so, Sad to think that you don't see what I see_  
_But every time you ask me, "Do I look okay?"_  
_I say_

Cas glanced over at Anna, who was leaning forward on the table, grinning up at Dean. A surge of jealousy hit Cas so hard, it knocked the wind out of him.

_When I see your face, There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile, The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are_

Cas couldn't take anymore, so he stood up and quickly made his way to the bar. When the bartender approached him, he asked for four shots of tequila and another beer. He was already feeling pretty buzzed, but it seemed liquor was going to be his only saving grace. He could still hear Dean singing, and just wanted to drown it out.

_Your lips, your lips I could kiss them all day if you'd let me_  
_Your laugh, your laugh, you hate but I think it's so sexy_  
_You're so beautiful And I tell you everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for, Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

It was so painful to listen to. Finally, the bartender set the shots in front of him and Cas paid, eyeing them warily. This was a bad idea, he knew it was. Cas didn't drink often, and these would definitely push him way far over the line from buzzed to drunk.

As the music ended, Cas picked up each shot, downing them one after the other, until all four glasses were empty and upended on the bar, then he took a swig of the beer.

A moment later, he felt someone pressed to his side, and looked up into Dean's face, only inches from his own. "You couldn't wait for me to get done?" Dean asked jokingly, gesturing to the shot glasses.

Cas shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, can't argue with that." He waved to the bartender to bring him another beer.

Cas could feel the shots already chasing around the current alcohol in his bloodstream. He looked back up at Dean, and Dean was already staring into his eyes.

"Cas, I-" Dean started, but his words were cut off by the DJ.

"Next up, we have Cas." The man said.

Cas furrowed his brow, and glared at Dean. "You didn't." He growled.

Dean was smirking now. "Good thing you took those shots."

Cas huffed, and went to push past Dean, but he wobbled a little. He felt Dean's hands close around his arms, and straightened up. "Careful" Dean said.

"I'm fine" Cas grumbled, pulling his arm out of Dean's grasp. He started walking toward the stage again, more carefully this time. The room was a little tilted, but really it wasn't as bad as he'd expected after ingesting that much alcohol.

Cas approached the DJ with purpose, knowing what he was about to do was a very very bad idea. He told the man his song, then took the stage.

His heart was pounding hard now, as he looked out to find Dean slowly making his way back to their table, the words bad idea still racing through his mind, shrouded by the cover of liquid courage.

Fuck it.

The music started and Cas sang.

_Feeling used, But I'm still missing you_  
_And I can't see the end of this_  
_Just wanna feel your kiss, Against my lips_

_And now all this time, Is passing by_  
_But I still can't seem to tell you why_  
_It hurts me every time I see you, Realize how much I need you_

He was watching Dean as he sang, but tore his eyes away to look anywhere else. He found a spot on the wall, and focused on that.

_I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you_  
_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
_I hate you, I love you, I hate that I want you_  
_You want her, you need her, And I'll never be her_

Cas took a breath, and opened his mouth to sing the next line, when another voice started over the speakers. He watched silently as Dean took the stage next to him and sang.

_I miss you when I can't sleep_  
_Or right after coffee, Or right when I can't eat_  
_I miss you in my front seat_  
_Still got sand in my sweaters, From nights we don't remember_

_Do you miss me like I miss you? Fucked around and got attached to you_  
_Friends can break your heart too, And I'm always tired but never of you_

Cas was just staring at Dean, his heart hammering away in his chest. What the hell was happening. It must be the liquor. He probably passed out and in a minute he'll wake up embarrassed. But Dean's voice continued.

_If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit, I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_  
_I type a text but then I never mind that shit, I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

_Oh, oh, Keep it on the low_  
_I'm still in love with you, but my friends don't know_  
_If you wanted me you would just say so, And if I were you, I would never let me go_

Wait, those weren't the words. Cas knew the words, backwards and forwards. 

He didn't have anymore time to think though, as the chorus came up and he sang it. Then, Dean's voice started again.

_You ever wonder what we could have been?_  
_You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_  
_Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_  
_Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_

_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_  
_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_  
_I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_  
_But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_

_When love and trust are gone, I guess this is moving on_  
_Everyone I do right does me wrong, So every lonely night I sing this song_

Cas' voice joined Dean's for the beginning of the chorus, then it was just Cas singing again.

_All alone I watch you watch her, Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_  
_You don't care you never did, You don't give a damn about me_

Their voices overlapped again, twisting together in harmony like they were made for this.

_Yeah, all alone I watch you watch her, She is the only thing you ever see_  
_How is it you never notice, That you are slowly killing me?_

Cas couldn't take anymore of this. He dropped the mic and hurried off the stage, out the door of the bar into the cool night, and around to the side of the building.

Gulping down air, he braced his hand on the building. The buzz from the liquor was fading, probably due to the adrenaline, and he realized what he'd done.

He just ruined everything. He had to get out of there. Cas pushed himself off the wall, and got two steps away when he heard "Cas, wait."

Cas stopped walking, but didn't turn around. This was bad. Maybe he could just blame it on the alcohol. Or run home and pretend he didn't remember any of this tomorrow. Fuck, how could he be so stupid. And why the fuck had Dean come on stage? What the hell did this mean?

"Cas, talk to me." When did Dean get so close? Cas could feel him, right behind him, his body a solid mass of warmth along his back. Cas wanted to yell and cry at the same time.

"Why?" Cas asked, his voice quiet and rough. He could feel Dean's hand wrap around his upper arm, and let him turn him around.

"Why do you think?" Dean asked. Cas looked into his eyes, and saw warmth and comfort there.

Cas let himself bask in it for a moment before the events leading up to this hit him, and he pulled out of Dean's grasp, taking a step back. "You're here with Anna." He blurted out.

"What? No I'm not." Dean replied, stepping toward Cas again.

Cas took another step backwards, and his back hit the wall. "She's been all over you. All night."

Dean stepped foward again. Cas was trapped. He supposed he could have pushed past Dean, and doubted Dean would stop him, but he didn't.

"So? I didn't ask for that. I didn't even want her here. She overheard me and Charlie talking about tonight at school, and invited herself. I don't even like her."

Cas' mind was spinning. This didn't add up. His thoughts flashed to Dean singing on the stage. "But, your song."

"That song was for you." Dean replied. He raised his hand up, and tentatively laid it on Cas' chest. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you for years, but I was scared. And then you started avoiding me, and I thought I'd lost the chance. And then you agreed to come out tonight, and I knew I had to do something. Didn't you notice the words were different?"

Cas shook his head. "I don't know that song." He said quietly.

"I replaced her with you. I thought maybe you'd understand. And then you got up there, and started singing. And that song..." Dean stepped even closer, until there was almost no space between them. Cas' hands were still hanging limply by his sides. "I thought... please don't tell me I'm wrong about this."

Dean was saying the things Cas had wanted to hear for years, and he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Joy surged inside his chest, and before he could even think about it, his hand was on Dean's face, cupping his cheek. "I've been in love with you for so long." Cas whispered.

The space between them closed, and Cas felt Dean's lips on his for the first time. They were warm, and soft, and so perfect. Cas slid his hand behind Dean's neck, and gripped Dean's hip with the other, pulling him even closer. The hard stone behind him was pressing into his back, as Dean pushed against him.

He could feel Dean's hands on him, gripping his sides, and he opened his mouth to allow Dean in. At the first touch of his tongue, Cas moaned, and Dean licked in further, their tongues dancing together, exploring, tasting, feeling.

Dean wedged a leg in between Cas' thighs, and Cas could feel himself growing harder, pressing against Dean. 

Their mouths broke apart, and Dean's lips slid down to Cas' neck, kissing and nibbling the skin there. "Come home with me" Cas gasped out.

Dean pulled back, looking into Cas' face. "You sure?"

"Yes. I've waited fifteen years for this. I'm positive." Cas replied. He was breathless, and all the could think about was having his hands on every inch of Dean that he'd admired from afar all these years.

"Okay." Dean said, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him to his Impala. Cas quickly scrambled into the passenger seat, as Dean slid in and started it up. Dean tossed Cas his phone. "Can you text Sammy for me?"

Cas pulled up his messages to Sam, as Dean backed out, and typed.

Dean: Going home with Cas. Don't wait up.

A moment later, Sam's reply came in, causing a laugh to bubble out of Cas' chest.

Sam: About damn time.

Cas read the message to Dean, and could see a blush creeping up his cheeks. It was unbelievably adorable.

The drive only took a few minutes, and before Cas could process what they were doing, they were in his apartment, and he had Dean pulled into his bedroom and pushed up against the closed door.

Dean tugged at the hem of Cas' shirt, and Cas pulled back long enough to pull it off and do the same to Dean's. He slotted their mouths back together, and turned Dean around, walking them toward the bed. He laid Dean down on his back, and as Dean scooted up in the bed, Cas crawled over him, draping his body over Dean's. Cas' sense were overloaded. Smell, taste, feel; everything was Dean.

They kissed for another minute, before Cas pulled away, moving his lips down Dean's neck to his chest. He wanted to worship Dean's body, kiss and touch every inch, find what made him writhe and squirm with pleasure. But his cock straining against his jeans was making it extremely hard to focus.

Cas rolled his hips down, rubbing himself against Dean, and Dean moaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Cas kissed over to Dean's nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. He felt Dean's hands in his hair, tugging on it, and a groan escaped his own throat.

"Cas, please. I need you." Dean breathed out.

Cas moved his lips further down Dean's stomach, kissing along the waistband of his pants. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice low with desire.

"You. All of you. I want you in me. Please." Dean gasped out, as Cas bit down and sucked a mark into Dean's hip.

Cas moved back up Dean's body, pressing their lips back together as he unbuttoned Dean's pants. He felt Dean's hands on his own, and felt the release of pressure as his zipper slid down.

Cas sat back, pulling Dean's pants down his thighs, and throwing them onto the floor, before following with his own.

God Dean was beautiful, all long and lean muscles. His cock was hard and leaking, and Cas wanted so badly to take him in his mouth. But he knew what Dean wanted, and he knew if he started that it would be almost impossible to make himself stop before Dean came down his throat. Instead, he leaned over and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand, setting them on the bed before returning to Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled back a little and looked into Cas' eyes. "I, uh... I'm clean. I haven't been with anybody since I got tested last." Dean said quietly, blushing again. "If you, you know, didn't want to use this." He held up the condom.

Cas felt his dick twitch at the thought of there being nothing between he and Dean their first time. "Me too." Cas replied. He grabbed the condom from Dean's hand, and tossed it to the floor, before kissing him again, and moving his body down, rubbing their erections together. The noises Dean made were incredible, and Cas didn't think he'd ever get enough of them.

Cas sat back and popped the lid on the lube, pouringing some over his fingers. Dean opened his legs wider, and Cas leaned down, dragging his fingers along Dean's crack and over his hole softly. Dean's body jerked beneath him, and Cas bit a smile back at how responsive Dean was for him. He use more pressure, and his finger slipped past that tight ring of muscles. Dean groaned as Cas pushed his finger the rest of the way in, working it around to stretch him.

Peering up through his eyelashes, he watched Dean's face. Dean was staring down at him with a look of wonder and pleasure.

Dean's cock was right there, in front of him, and Cas couldn't resist anymore. He lowered his head, taking the tip of it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Dean's hips bucked up as he whimpered, and Cas sank down, taking the rest of Dean's length into his mouth as he pushed a second finger into Dean. The taste exploded on Cas' tongue, and a moan forced it's way out of his chest that he was tasting Dean.

Cas crooked his fingers, finding the bundle of nerves and passing over them with each thrust. "Fuck, Cas. Yes. God." Dean was mumbling almost incoherently, his hands in Cas' hair, tugging the strands.

A third finger was added, as Cas swallowed around Dean. Suddenly, Dean's hand on Cas' head was yanking him off, as Dean's other hand came to squeeze at the base of his cock. Cas looked up, and Dean was panting. "Not yet." He breathed, voice already completely wrecked. "Want you, Cas. Want you so bad."

Cas crawled up Dean's body, his fingers still deep inside of him, and crushed their mouths back together. He knew Dean was tasting himself on his tongue, and Cas' neglected cock gave a twitch reminding him how unbearably hard he was.

A whimper escaped Dean's throat as Cas removed his fingers, but Cas quickly settled himself back between Dean's legs, and opened the lube again. Pouring some more into his hand, he stroked his hard cock with it.

"You ready?" Cas managed to croak out. He had to make sure that Dean was sure, but fuck it was hard not to just go for it.

Dean nodded. "Fuck yes, Cas."

Cas leaned down, pressing his lips to Dean's again, as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Dean's tight heat enveloped him, and he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. "Dean, fuck you feel so good."

Dean's hand were clutching his back as he bottomed out, blunt nails digging into his skin, and Cas fucking liked it. The sting, mixed with the pleasure of finally feeling Dean surrounding him. He had to stop, giving Dean time to adjust, afraid that if he moved too soon he'd finish right then.

Cas invaded Dean's mouth, tongue plunging in and twirling around Dean's. Finally, fucking finally, Dean gripped his hips and pushed, indicating he was ready. Cas slid himself almost all the way out, then back in slowly. After a few gentle thrusts, he began to move harder, faster, drawing long moans of pleasure from both men, Dean pushing his hips down to meet each of his thrusts.

Dean's hands were everywhere, grabbing and scratching and pulling as Cas slammed into him. Dean was almost chanting his name Cas, Cas, Cas, mixed in with what sounded like please and finally.

Dean's legs came up, wrapping around Cas' waist, and Cas shifted his angle, pounding into Dean searching for his prostate. He knew he hit it when Dean threw his head back against the pillow, slamming his eyes closed as a choked groan escaped his throat. He angled himself to rub it on every pass.

Cas could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen, and knew he had to slow down or his was about to be over. As he slowed his pace, Dean whimpered. "Can't. Too close Dean." Cas gasped out.

"Me too. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Dean begged.

Cas picked up the pace again, slamming into Dean over and over. He reach down and grasped Dean's hard cock in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. Dean moaned again, hands digging into Cas' shoulders. Dean's legs tightened around him, and Cas knew he was close. "Come for me, Dean." Cas commanded, and seconds later Dean was spilling white hot liquid over his hand and all over his stomach.

As Dean contracted around him, Cas felt his own orgasm pulling. A couple more thrusts, and Cas was filling Dean up, biting down into Dean's shoulder to muffle his cries. He pushed in a few more times, riding his orgasm out. 

Cas' arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Dean, trying to catch his breath. Dean's arms came up around him, holding him tight against him. Cas could feel Dean's lips in his hair, and he smiled against Dean's chest.

"That was..." Dean started.

"Yeah." Cas let out a little laugh. "It was."

Dean kissed Cas' hair again. "Hey, roll over and I'll grab something to clean you up."

Cas obeyed, rolling off of Dean, and turning onto his back to watch him walk out of the room. Dean was back in a minute with a warm washcloth, and wiped Cas down.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one doing this." Cas joked.

Dean leaned up and kissed Cas gently. "You took care of me, now I take care of you." Dean said. Once he was done, he tossed the washcloth onto the floor and laid down next to Cas.

Cas rolled over so they were face to face, a sleepy smile on his lips. "You're amazing." He said quietly.

"Pretty sure that was all you, sweetheart." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Not just the sex, Dean, though that really was incredible. Just, you, you're amazing." Cas said, running his hand along Dean's arm.

Dean pulled Cas closer, and Cas snuggled his head against Dean's chest. "I love you, you know. For as long as I can remember." Dean whispered.

"I love you too" Cas said back, letting himself drift off to sleep in Dean's arms. Finally.


End file.
